


“You didn’t listen, did you? You didn’t wait for me.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [9]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Miguel told you not to touch yourself until he got back from his meeting. You didn’t listen.
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213308
Kudos: 30





	“You didn’t listen, did you? You didn’t wait for me.”

You hummed to yourself quietly as you ran your hands over your arms, the glittering bubbles fluffy and soft. The water was still nice as warm though not as hot as it had been in the beginning. You were enjoying it just as well though, your music playing softly in the bathroom. It was your birthday bath in the new tub since you and Miguel had remodeled the bathroom. He didn’t care all that much about it, but he knew how much you loved to be in there. To do your skincare, take long soaking baths, to have the room and supplied to pamper yourself in the privacy of your own home. Miguel had always been iffy about letting you go out to spas and as a result, you always had a guard with you. Having someone always there watching got in the way of you being able to relax and Miguel had come up with the idea as a compromise.

He would hire a contractor to turn the main bathroom in the master bedroom into a spa on its own.

And he had. A large tub with jets, an entire cabinet for your fanciest of skincare products that the hired esthetician would use for your facials when she came over. The shower doors sealed up to the top to create a sauna effect. It was like something out of a movie and you did not even want to think about how much it all cost. Miguel had hushed you when you asked.

_“Don’t worry, corazón. Anything for my baby.”_

He was supposed to be home early tonight, but something had come up and he had called to apologize. He would actually be late. That was not something new though and you had been ok with it, choosing to just take a nice long bath to pass the time. Now there you were, eyes closed as you soaked in the water. Your mind started to wander, thinking about how loved you felt by Miguel. How taken care of you were. How he was everything to you. Your husband, your protector, your lover, and now more recently, your Daddy. You hadn’t intended for it to happen really, it had just slipped out. You had been riding him, your knees on either side of his thighs, his length buried deep inside of you as his thumb rubbed at your clit bringing you to your third orgasm so far and it had just come out in the heat of the moment. He had faltered for a moment, hearing you call him something so new. Once his shock had dissipated though, you realized that you had unlocked a new side of him. His possessive, protective, and dominant nature could be funneled into taking on that role and he had done it with ease.

Your thighs started to squeeze together as you recalled other encounters then, seeking some form of stimulation. You thought about that time he had bent you over right on the kitchen counter, broad daylight and with all the blinds and curtains open. Or the time he had fingered you in the car on the way to a black-tie event. Or more recently when you had splurged on some lingerie and then had sent him picture after picture even though you knew he was in a meeting. You sighed, letting your thighs fall open as you laid in the crisp white tub.

Miguel had told you not to touch yourself today. He was going to have a surprise for you when he got home. You had listened the whole day and you had thought you would be able to make it. Now that your mind was consumed with those encounters though, you couldn’t help but drop your hand down between your legs. You still had three hours before he got home. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

You snuggled into your plush robe, the fabric ever so soft. You had an absent-minded smile on your lips as you slipped on your slippers and made your way out of the bathroom. You made the journey downstairs and to the kitchen, surprised to see Miguel already home, sitting on the couch with a stiff drink in his hand. He looked up as soon as he heard you coming down, that signature smile coming to his lips immediately. He swirled the contents of his Austrian crystal glass, eyes raking over your legs as they peaked out of your robe. He didn’t say anything just yet simply patting his lap twice. You sauntered over, Miguel unable to be drawn to the sway of your hips. You took your seat, your body sideways as you laid your legs over his lap. His free hand came up to rest on the small of your back, fingers scratching gently through the material. He looked up at you with pure adoration, eyes warm as ever.

“How’s my baby?”

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you grinned.

“I’m good. How was your meeting?”

Miguel dismissed the question with a wave of his hand, putting down his glass so that it was free to start sliding up and down your shins.

“Don’t worry about all that. How was yours?”

Miguel inquired and you filled him in, telling him about your day and how you had picked up dessert for after dinner. Miguel listened intently, hands sliding back and forth over your legs, strong hands squeezing and massaging as they moved along. He smiled when you finally finished and nodded, leaning to press his lips to yours.

“I already ordered dinner but it’s going to take over an hour to get here. How about Daddy gives you a massage?”

Your smile was happy, but on the inside, you were a little worried. You had not expected him to be back so soon. He had said a few hours. You had thought that your body would have time to relax and come down after your orgasms in the tub. As Miguel pushed you to stand and walked up to the bedroom with you though, you realized that you weren’t going to have much time to simmer at all.

Miguel grabbed hold of the tied bow on your robe, tugging at it until it fell open like a curtain, your breasts half visible. His hand was on your shoulder then, pushing it slowly until it exposed your breast. His touch was gentle as he stepped closer to you, the very tip of his finger grazing along the skin on the sensitive underside of your breast. You shuddered ever so slightly, goosebumps starting to show up in wake of the chill. He gave the robe another small push and it fell from one shoulder before he repeated the other. The fabric dropped to the floor in a heap and you had half the mind not to complain about it getting dirty. You were more worried about Miguel finding out that you hadn’t listened to his directions and had disobeyed, touching yourself without him there.

He was gentle with you, hands soft and kisses softer. He walked with you to the bed, only pulling his lips away from yours so he could have you lay down on your tummy. You laid flat and relaxed as much as you could. He started at your neck, squeezing and working out whatever tension was left. Then it was your shoulders, then your back and he worked his way down to your feet before venturing back up, his hands kneading the cheeks of your ass.

“Such a sight.”

You laughed lightly, wiggling your hips for him. That earned you a soft spank, a teasing one that was much gentler than the one you were likely to get within the hour no doubt. He had you turn over and you cursed internally knowing it was only a matter of time. Closing your eyes, you resigned to your fate and figured you might as well enjoy the rest of the massage.

His fingers skirted over your chest and arms, hands maintaining a certain level of professionalism as he only minorly touched your breasts. That thought went out the window as soon as he got to your abdomen. He rubbed along your mound with a gentler hand, pushing your legs apart just enough so he could place his hand over your pussy, cupping you. You dared to open your eyes and found his attention down below. He slipped a finger along your lips softly, grazing along the junction before he pushed his finger passed. The digit slipped between your lips and Miguel’s brows knitted before he looked at you. You sunk down into yourself some but kept your eyes on his. Trailing down, Miguel slid his finger further to your opening, finding you soaked and giving you _the look_.

“You didn’t listen, did you? You didn’t wait for me.”

Shaking your head quickly, you tried to lie your way out.

“It’s because of the massage.”

“Ah, ok.”

Miguel gave a cocky smile, one that called you out without even using words. A man like Miguel was not easily fooled. He did not argue, simply kept his eyes trained on yours.

“So, I guess it wouldn’t matter if I just,”

He traveled up some and firmly pressed his finger to your clit. It didn’t matter how hard you tried to stop it, your body instinctively jolted, the small pearl far too sensitive for Miguel’s heavy hand. He nodded as he looked at you.

“Hmm. Seems like someone didn’t follow directions.”

His touch was gone then and so was his body, the powerful man standing from the bed and pointing to The Box. It was a simple wooden chest at the foot of your lavish bed, and one might think it was simply there for decor or storage of sheets. How wrong they would be.

You swallowed and sat up, climbing off the bed yourself and reaching under the mattress to grab the key before unlocking the Box and pushing it open. The act was foreign. One of Miguel’s rules was that you were not to go into The Box. Only he was. Now he was having you retrieve the toys and the thought both excited and frightened you. Miguel stood there off to the side, presence commanding, his forearms flexing with his sleeves rolled up.

“Ropes.”

Reaching in, you grabbed the pink ropes that were wrapped up neatly and placed them on the bed.

“Gag.”

You grabbed the gag as well, looking over the pretty silver heart that went in your mouth before placing it beside the ropes.

“Wand.”

You shuddered slightly. You had not had the wand used on you in a minute but the trembling orgasms that came with begs and tears were a memory that you would never forget. Grabbing the wand, you pulled it out and placed it beside the other items, waiting for your next command. Miguel did not say anything, simply pointed to the bed. You followed his instruction, not daring to be bratty at a time like this.

You climbed on and laid flat as Miguel grabbed the ropes, undoing them.

“Knees up.”

Pulling your legs up, you placed your knees as close to your chest as you could, Miguel wasting no time in skillfully wrapping them up. Soon enough your thighs were bonded spread open to where you didn’t have to hold them anymore. Miguel made sure to give you a little bit of wiggle room, but it was still snug and you knew the impression of the ropes would be visible long after he was done with you. Next, he handed you the wand and pointed at your already sensitive clit.

“Hold it there.”

You did as you were told, thinking that that was the end of it and were horrified when he grabbed the next line of ropes and began to bond the wand to your hands so that you couldn’t let it go. Your eyes snapped up to him and you opened your mouth, ready to plead.

“Wait, Daddy…”

“Not another fucking word.”

His voice was firm and left no room for argument, so you settled, bottom lip pouted in worry. He finished bonding your wrists and forearms, and then went into the box, grabbing the rope cutter and setting it down right on top of the nightstand. He looked at you and gave one nod, the sight of the tool calming you some. He stripped then, no sensuality in it. He was just shedding his clothing so that he could climb on and kneel at the bottom of the bed. He grabbed a pillow, folding it and lifted you slightly, sliding the pillow under your butt. It raised your hips just enough to grant him even easier access and he growled as he looked down at you, the lips of your pussy glistening. He took himself in his hand and rubbed the head of his cock over you, up and down before prodding at and slipping into your opening.

You gasped while he growled, shuddering at the feeling of your warm vice. He pulled out once before pushing back in, repeating a few times before starting to pick up a rhythm. You were tempted to remind him about the gag but considering the torture you were in for, you conveniently also forgot. Reaching forward, Miguel flipped the switch on the wand, making sure to nuzzle it in just a little further. Your back arched slightly but the ropes prevented much movement. You tossed your head back though, your clit far too sensitive for the vibrations. Miguel did not take pity on you though, simply fucking you harder as he looked down at you.

“Oh, look at the little baby. All selfish when she was alone and now, she can’t handle it.”

He let one hand grip your hip, giving him leverage while the other pressed the wand against your clit even harder. He laughed out loud at your cry, your breasts heaving as you tried to catch your breath. You could barely see straight and Miguel was living for it. Feeling extra mean after being disobeyed, he reached for the switch and flipped it up once more to the highest setting. He couldn’t help but curse as your walls squeezed him, his hips pounding into you now. He chuckled darkly as you thrashed around, hands on your hips to keep you in place.

“That’s what happens when you decide to touch that pussy when I told you no. Whose pussy is this huh? Who does it belong to?”

It took you a moment to find your voice and when you did, it was choked and shaky.

“Yours! It’s yours! I’m sorry!”

His eyes were sharp as they started at you. He let you suffer a few more seconds before offering a compromise.

“Come one more time and then I’ll shut it off. And don’t you dare try to fake it.”


End file.
